What you don't know won't hurt you
by SammyLJ14
Summary: Beth is Shelbys adopted daughter. Beth's life was perfect and she loved herself especially her blond hair. Her blond hair was the opposite of her mom and it was her only connection to her real mom. She knew this new year something was going to happen.
1. Preview

Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction. I love glee and writing so I'm going to give it a shot. This story is about Beth, Quinn and Puck. It's not like the other ones so please read please review. It'll help make my stories better

Beth POV

Perfect. I stood their looking at myself for a moment. My signature single curl ponytail held still as a laid down the curling iron on my burrow. Being a blond made me confident, there was something special about it, but I can't put my finger on it.

My mother is exactly the opposite of me; she had long dark brown wavy hair. My dad, I don't have a dad so I guess that left only one option to which I got my luscious blond hair from. I was adopted my birthparents were both in high school when my biological mother had me. I never really talked to my mom about them. They were just…off limits. I don't care about them though; they apparently didn't want me so I shouldn't want them either. Clearing my mind of those thoughts, I refocused myself on me.

The WMHS that read on my cheerleading uniform reassured me that I was the queen bee in this school now that I was the head captain of the Cheerios, the schools cheerleading team, or head bitch as everyone calls it. My cheerleading uniform fit perfectly, my body looked smokin', and my ponytail was pulled back as tight as it could be, perfect.

"Lets go! You're going to be late!" My mom had no patience. I didn't want to start my first day as a sophomore badly, so I decided to actually listen to my mom. I grabbed my backpack, strapped it on my shoulder, and walked down the stairs with my shoulders back. Anyone could be the head captain, but having confidence made you a head bitch, and that is what I am.

As I walked into the kitchen, Mom was on the phone. Of course she was.

"No, I will speak to them later!" She yelled into her blackberry. Just her usual bickering, I thought to myself.

"You dimwit! You can't do a damn thing! Ugh. I will handle this when I get there." And to that she hung up her phone with great power. When she looked up and saw me standing there, we both looked at each other.

I could tell in her eyes my mom wasn't going to wish me good luck on my first day or tell me how pretty I looked. I mean we both knew I looked amazing and that I didn't need luck, but my mother and I never had that kind of relationship where we told each other everything, there was no need too. We never talked about our day at the dinner table, because there was never a family dinner, because her job kept her busy. Working as a CEO of a restaurant chain she never had time, but I was used to it. This is how our family was and it worked.

Shelby POV

Those dumb bastards, I thought to myself, what a waste of time to yell at my employees. I'll just fire them and find some others. That's what I always did. Lifting my head up I saw Beth standing on the other side of the counter. She looked at me waiting for me to say something, but I didn't know what to say. Before I could think of what to say to my cheerleading daughter, my beeper went off. I picked it up from my belt and knew I needed to be on my way. So I just looked at Beth and nodded to the front door and we both headed through the white hallway out the door.

Beth POV

Finally we arrived to William McKinley High School after a ride of Shelby yelling at her assistant on the phone. We pulled into the parking lot and I looked at my mom about to tell her bye, but she was on her blackberry talking to her assistant, why don't I make it screaming. She noticed that I was getting out of the car and gave me a reassuring smile that this would be an amazing day. My lips instantansly smiled back at her. I shut the door of our polished black Mercedes and took one step towards the high school. The sound of the Mercedes speeding away faded into the background, as the sound of my heartbeat echoed in my ear. This year was going to be amazing, being head bitch, popular and somehow she felt something big was going to happen. Beth, she told herself, you got this bitch!


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you guys like this

Beth POV

Now standing in the main hallway of William McKinley I could feel the power I had. As my eyes searched the hallway for my two best friends, I felt two simultaneously taps on my both of my shoulders. Before I even looked at who it was my two best friends popped right in front of me. Emma, Kylie and I all instantly had a group hug, we missed each other so much from the long summer being apart.

Kylie was tall and lean. Her long red hair was perfectly straight lying on her back. Freckles were painted over her cheeks, and her cheery lips smiled as she hooked her arm into my left arm. She was known throughout the school as 'sweets', because that was what she was. She was a miss goodie too shoes. She never skipped class, or even a homework assignment, always did what she was told, and defiantly a teachers pet. Even though she was the sweetest person, she could be a bitch when she wanted too, only when she needed too.

Then there was Emma, the exact opposite of Kylie, but most like me; physically and emotionally. Emma had short wavy blond hair that always looked perfect. Even though she was the smallest out of us she defiantly didn't act that way. Emma was always the bad girl in our threesome. She never listened to anyone, she followed her own beat. Never, did she go throughout a day without slushying one of the freshmen. Linking her arm with my right, all three of us knew we had the power in the school and no one was going to take it away from us.

As we confidently strutting down the hall linked together in our cheerio uniforms, students moved to the sides of the hall, knowing that we would if they didn't.

"Did you hear retired?" Sweets mentioned. I wasn't surprised that that old cheerleading coach of ours retired. She was a waste of time in our practices. Never did she make up something outstanding for our routines, like she said, her 'glory days' were long gone. That's for sure.

Emma and I questioned together "Whose our new coach?" I always wondered if we were separated at birth.

"Ms. Fabray. Apparently she was the head bitch while she went here. I heard she's like thirty or something. At least she was born in this century" Sweets compared to our old coach.

"Well we're going to be late, and if we're late I'm going to be pissed." I hissed at them. They knew that meant stop the chitchat and let's go. I loved my friends and they loved me back, but my friends knew that cheer was my life and I took it very seriously.

Quinn Fabray POV

Being back at William McKinley brought back many memories. Sitting on the first bench of the bleachers, I was anxiously waiting for my new cheerleading team to come to the field in front of me. Getting to be the new coach of the Cheerios was an honor to me. Being 32 I can remember Ms. Sylvester yelling at us to suck it up or telling us too stop the wining when I was at this school, being the head captain of our cheer team.

"Hustle! Move it you wimps!" The coach of the football team yelled at his athletes on the other half of the turf field. Watching them, instantly brought me back to my high school experience and my first love, the popular quarterback, Finn.

In my first couple years in school here, how I thought Finn was the love of my life and we we're going to get married. I'd be a successful lawyer and Finn would be in the NFL. We would have three kids. We named them of course because we thought we knew that we were destined to be together, two girls and a boy; Sara, Bella, and Jack.

It all changed in my sophomore year. I made the biggest mistake of my life,I cheated on my Finn. Remembering that day exactly, I knew I was depressed that day, I don't know why but I was, and looking back on it, it hurt so much. Puck, Finn's best friend, came up to me offering to help me make my day better. Puck was known as the badass at this school, and had made out with every Cheerio at this school.

I was desperate so nodding at him, he took my hand and led me into the janitor's closet. The darkness of the room made me even sadder that day, but the curiosity of what Puck was up to overpowered my sadness. The light bulb flicked open and Puck just started into my eyes sucking up all the words I had to say against this. Before I knew it Puck's lips were touching mine and ….we did it.

Through the next couple weeks I didn't feel like myself physically or mentally. I was gaining weight and feeling nausea in the morning. Also, I was avoiding Finn, I couldn't bare seeing him after the sinful thing I had done. I was bitchier than usual and snapped at everyone who talked to me. Being the head cheerleader, head bitch, I had to cover everything being a smile, and some spandex.

Finally, I realized what I had feared the minute Pucks and my lips touched. I was pregnant. The day I realized the unimaginable I fled to convenience store and bought a box of home pregnancy tests. I suddenly felt the rush of fear that I felt when I saw the positive sign on the sick. Let's just say everything went down hill from there.

Finn broke up with me, I got kicked off the Cheerios, and my parents legally emancipated me from them. Puck and I started dating throughout my pregnancy and then after nine months it happened. Beth was born. My beautiful innocent baby girl was born. Not a day goes by that I don't think about her, but I know I made the right decision giving her up for adoption. A lady in her mid- thirties name Shelby Corcoran had adopted my baby, and the day I gave birth to her was the last day I ever saw Beth again.

Third Person POV

The two-minute warning bell rang through the hallways of William McKinley High out to the bleachers where Ms. Fabray, the new coach sat waiting for her cheerios. piercing of the bell had took her out of her flashback to see girls excitingly standing on the field waiting to try out for the popular cheerios. About 20 or so girls were standing wearing short shorts, sports bras and sneaks waiting to see if this would be their big break. Looking at my watch it read 8:00. Ms. Fabray stood up and reached down to the bench to grab her list of girls wanting to try out.

About to speak, three confident girls were standing across on the other side of the same bleachers as Quinn. Of the three girls in their cheerleading uniforms, one stood a little in front of the other two. Quinn could tell they were powerful in this school, but their was something else she noticed, the luscious blond hair that looked exactly like hers of the one who stood a little in front of the other two.

Beth POV

I'm the head bitch and I got the power, I thought to myself reassuring myself that I was the boss here before I talked to the wannabes. Sweets and Emma stood to both sides at me both staring at the group before us, mentally telling them do not mess with us.

The group of giddy girls looked at us waiting patiently for what I had to say.

"Listen up! Us three," I pointed at my two best friends and myself, "We're what you want to be. We're the best thing that is ever going to happen to you bitches who make the squad. So you'll be showing us what you got. Get it? Got it? Good."

I took a moment to confidently stare at the admiring, but scared faces of the girls who wanted to be a cheerleader. That moment quickly was squashed when a pretty, skinny, blond lady in her low thirties came up to us. I couldn't help notice her curly blond hair, it reminded me of mine.

"Your speech was well, quite to the point." The lady commented to my speech, "As you already know your old coach has retired and I'm your new one, Ms. Fabray."

She'll be easy. My friends and I will be able to control this squad without this 'Ms. Fabray' character I thought. Ms. Sylvester never let us have a say, but this new coach seemed like a pushover and my friends and I were defiantly going to take advantage of this.

"Well I'm Kylie and this is Emma." Sweets pointed to Emma on the other side of me. Surprise, surprise, Sweets sucking up to the new coach, I chuckled in my head.

Ms. Fabray looked unsatisfied. "And you are…?" The new coach questioned me.

"Beth, Beth Corcoran" I announced, taking pride in my name.

Quinn POV

I didn't know what to do. I just froze with shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for the reviews! If you have any comments, suggestion, questions etc., just private message me (good or bad! ) So here is the next chapter. It will be longer. Hope you enjoy, and please review!

Sammy

Quinn POV

Beth? My Beth? She was standing right in front of me. My daughter was, beautiful. I wasn't able to soak in what I just heard. Also, I couldn't make out any words.

"Is, um, your mom Shelby?" I couldn't believe I blurted that out. In a way I was glad I has sad it, I had to make sure she was Beth, my Beth. It felt like forever before I heard the head cheerleader respond.

"Yeah. How do you kn-?" Beth started to question me, but I had to cut her off because I had no logical reason to respond to her on how I knew her adoptive mother, Shelby. I couldn't just come out and tell her I was her biological mom who gave her up. If she knew that she was adopted, (which she must've because I made Shelby promise me to tell her), she definitely didn't know I was her real mom. When I introduced myself to her and her two friends she didn't even flinch at my name. It hurt, a lot.

"You three must be in control here, and you girls must know this team inside and out so why don't you guys run these tryouts? Sounds good?" It came out as more than a command than a question, but these girls didn't care. I could tell they were planning on just doing that anyway.

When the three girls walked down off the bleachers to the turf to of the awaiting girls, the only thing I could do was think everything through. Sitting myself on the bleachers a million thoughts crossed through out my head.

_Beth, sixteen years old! I couldn't imagine her more beautiful. She had her dad's beautiful big brown eyes, and my think pink lips. Her blond curly hair was just like mine, no better! She must've been raised with such self- confidence, she must have, she is the captain! She also must've been raised with a loving mother who cared about her. _

The thoughts of how beautiful my own daughter was were interrupted when I was startled by the power of a girl's voice.

"Move it bitches! You think this is good? Well this is shit! You should be ashamed to be here! Kylie, Emma and I will make your life hell until you actually try!" Beth yelled at the girls who were doing pushups.

I couldn't believe what I just heard. I felt like I had been taking back in time watching myself yell at aspiring Cheerios. Was I that much of a bitch? How could I be so happy if I ever did that too people? What amazed me was who said that.

Beth. I was relieved at the same too. At that moment I was now 100% sure that that was my Beth, she was just like me when I was in high school. Then before I knew it I was sinking back into my sea of thoughts, all of them about Beth.

_She is just like me. _I thought to myself. _It's scary. We both have signature blond curly hair, and we were the both on top of the social status at high school. And I just found out, we are both the head bitches at high school. I'm proud of her, being the head bitch took confidence, but as I have experienced the head cheerleader is never as perfect as they seemed. And thinking that made me sad that Beth wasn't perfect_

The threesome of cheerleaders stood of me waiting for me to notice them. I froze. I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just looked back at them and raised my eyebrows indicating that I was waiting for them to tell me how tryouts went.

"Most of these girls are worthless, but some we can work on." Emma finally broke the silence informing me about the tryouts.

"Well why don't we choose the ones to put on the team. I mean we ran the tryouts so we should be the ones to decide right?" Beth looked at me more stating it then asking me.

I felt like I just got punched in the stomach, Beth looking me right into my eyes not knowing that I was her mom hurt, a lot. But it wasn't her fault I had to reassure myself. She couldn't help being not knowing her real family.

All I could do was nod. I had no words coming out of me. Beth and Emma just smirked at me; it was there way of pointing out that they now have full power of their team. Beth and Emma twirled their red and white skirts and walked away from me wanting to leave with attitude to their next class.

Kylie stood their for a second waiting for her two best friends to be on the turf field so that they wouldn't hear what she was about to say.

"I'm sure your going to make a great coach. See ya!" Kylie quickly turned away from me to go catch up to her friends. From her gracious comment, I could tell she felt bad about the coldness of her two best friends towards me.

_Britt. That's who she reminded me of. Britt was the sweetest person someone could ask for, and even she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, she could always cheer someone up. I wouldn't be surprised if Kylie was related to Britt. _I sarcastically thought in my head.

Tryouts were over and it was time to leave. I couldn't wait for tomorrow though. The tryouts were the least on my mind; I needed to see _my _Beth again. I had too.

Beth POV

Today was amazing. I don't think I could have asked for a better day. Knowing that myself, Emma, and Sweets could had full power of this school I knew this year was going to be amazing, I mean I did have everything I wanted. What put the cheery on top of my day was knowing my threesome had complete power of the Cheerios this year. Yeah, Ms. Fabray seemed sweet, but she was a pushover just as I had thought, and my friends and I knew we were going to talk complete advantage of it.

Waiting was not my thing, and I have been waiting in the front of the school for Emma and Sweets. It was tradition that after everyday of school we go to our favorite café, Café de Anna. It was our favorite. We talked, mostly gossiped about the 'hots and nots' in our school. If it was my choice though, we would miss last period everyday to get a head start to the café, but it was Sweets who had the car, and knowing her she did nothing against the rules.

Finally I saw my two buddies coming out through the big red doors of McKinley. By the expression of my impatiently waiting face they knew to stop the walking and to get a move on. When they finally reached me, all I wanted to do was go so I just nodded to the parking lot and we linked arms and started walking.

Linking our arms made our power multiply and we all knew it, and everyone else did too. As we made our way to Sweet's car, next to her deep blue Lexus was the only cripple in the school and Kurt, the only openly gay kid leaning against his old Kia that was parked next to Sweet's. Walking up to their car, I could feel that they were scared to what were going to do and that just made my face grin, knowing again, that I had the power.

"Hey Fag Bag!" I walked up to him again with my two ladies at both of my sides. Kurt's eyes instantly shot open, frightened knowing we had no limits to what we could do to him, so instead he just stood the silent.

"Go make out with your cripple buddy somewhere else, no one wants to see you two here, you fags!" Emma pointed out to them. I laughed at what she said, but I was pretty sure the cripple wasn't gay, but I just went along with it.

Now that the cripple was now in this conversation he looked like he was going to shit his pants. Emma, Kylie and I waited for them to respond, but they were scared shitless.

As I said I'm not patient so I wanted to wrap this up. "Get you little gay ass up and wheel your boyfriend out of her before we make you! Get it? Got it? Good." And to that, they walked away frightened.

Proud of what we just did, Emma and I high fived each other. Turning to share my pride with my little red head of a friend, she wasn't there. I looked behind me too see her waiting in the driver's seat of her car. Apparently Emma noticed this too but we both just rolled our eyes. We knew that Kylie hated when we were mean, and never got into things like these, but we loved her anyways and she loved us.

We both jumped into the car. I sat myself in the passengers seat while Emma got in the back. I gave Kylie a sweet smile showing her I was sorry for making her wait. She just smiled back and started up the car.

Pulling out of the parking spot at the school, Sweets quickly gave us a lecture on why we shouldn't do this. Emma and I expected this, but never listened. "You guys shouldn't do that, I mean they didn't do anything to you…." She went on for a couple more seconds, but I spaced out, something caught my eye.

Looking out the rearview mirror I saw a small petite lady starting right at our car from the football field. Ms. Fabray? She was just starring at our car, and her eyes said that she looked like she was missing something. I couldn't help but look; her soft blond hair was flowing with the wind. She reminded me of someone, I felt connected to her but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Emma reached up to the front and turned on the radio and blasted music throughout the car, refocusing my attention to my two favorite girls as we left the school parking lot, making Ms. Fabray out of my sight.


	4. Chapter 4

I appreciate everything so much! Hope you enjoy, please review Read MonkeyGirl1730 's stories I've Got You and Too Far! Their amazing!

Quinn POV

"You're lying." My husband didn't believe me that I saw my own daughter today. I could tell he was afraid of what to do if he believed that his daughter was now in contact with her birth mom.

"Puck, honey, I swear! I was starting cheer tryouts and three girls in their Cheerio uniforms had come up to me. I introduced myself and then Beth introduced herself! It was her! I even asked her if her mom was Shelby and it was! Honey it was _my _baby_!_ Puck quickly gave me a look. "_ Our _baby!"

Puck, before lying on the couch watching his usual football, was now sitting up, all ears. We just sat there looking at each other for a minute. He believed me, so I felt relieved but we both just sat staring at each others lost eyes thinking the same thing, what next? _Do I just go up and tell her the truth, or just never tell her. _

"You have to talk to Shelby. She's going to find out that your Beth's coach and you have to talk to Shelby, soon." Puck read my mind, he knew me inside and out and that's why I married the love of my life.

"Honey, I haven't talked to her since I gave birth! What am I going to say, 'Hey Shelby, I know I haven't cared about Beth for sixteen years, but I'm going to tell her I'm her real mother, okay?'" I couldn't help but yell at him.

Knowing Puck, he would say something to calm me down; I mean he was a guidance counselor.

"Honey, just calm down. Everything is going to turn out O.K." He patted on the open space on the couch motioning for me to sit next to him. Before I could move over to my loving husband, my eyes starting tearing uncontrollably.

_I'm so happy I found Beth._ I had to reassure myself. _Why am I crying then? I'm so confused. How am I supposed to tell Beth that I'm her mom? I couldn't just leave her again, I did it once and knew I would regret it if I let her slip out of my fingers again. I have to find a way to bring myself into Beth's life, but how?_

I let myself walk over and curl up to my husband. He wrapped his arm around me and we just let ourselves cry until there was nothing left to cry.

"We will find away Quinn, we will, were not going to let her go." All I could do was let myself melt in my husband's arm and trust that he had it all figured out.

Beth POV

"The girl in the pink and red sports bra?" Sweets asked us already knowing the answer

"No!" Emma and I said in unison. Picking out the Cheerios team was a lot harder than it looked. Half of these girls were a waste of time just even thinking about them. It was frustrating. _Why must everyone suck? _I thought to myself.

Thankfully that was the last person for us to decide if they were going to be on the team. Now we got to do what we loved most. Gossip!

"So what'd you think of the new cheer coach…um what's her name...Ms. Fabray? Emma asked us.

The minute she said it I couldn't help but remember Ms. Fabray staring at us as we left.

_What was that about? _I couldn't help but wonder. _It had to be just a coincidence. Maybe she was looking for someone who had that same car. Yeah, that was it. _I still didn't believe myself. Something inside told me she was looking for me.

"She's tiny as hell! If she didn't tell us she was our new coach, I would've thought she was a damn freshman." Kylie and I couldn't help but laugh. "And she's a total pushover! We're totally going to rule this team without this bitch!" Emma told us. It was true Ms. Fabray was _not _a Sue Sylvester, and thank God for that!

"What do you think of her Kylie?" I asked my ginger best friend.

"She seemed sweet. I think she'll be a great coach! And she had an amazing body." Typical Kylie, never saying a mean thing, but I did agree with her. Ms. Fabray did seem really nice and her body looking smokin'! "Don't even get me started on her hair! That blond hair was beautiful!"

_Ms. Fabray's hair was amazing. It was curly and so full of life, just like mine! Our hair was almost identical. Now that I think of it, we sort of looked alike. That again was just a coincidence. It had to be. How many coincidences could there be in a day? _I didn't believe myself again, this was definitely _not _a coincidence.

Emma and Sweets looked at me wanting my opinion on the new Cheerio coach. They were my best friends, but I didn't want to sound crazy.

"Oh…um…yeah she's cool. Want to go? I have tons of homework today that I have to finish." I didn't give a shit about homework, but I had to get home and think this through. There was something up with this Ms. Fabray and I'm determined to figure this out.

"When do you ever care about homework, B?" Both my friends said in unison. My best friend knew me too well.

"Well I'm trying this year to actually do it this year!" I snapped at them, I didn't mean for it to come out so harsh. I felt bad for lying to them. "Skype later tonight?" I didn't want them to think I didn't want to be with them.

"Sure B!" They said cheerfully, and to that we headed out to Sweet's car.

Shelby POV

_Beth should be home soon. _I thought as I looked at the clock. 6:30. I felt so weird being home so early. Usually I would be at a meeting yelling at my incapable employees, but as I waiting in the kitchen for Beth to be home, a surge of happiness shot through me. It felt good to have a dinner with Beth for once. This year I promised myself to try to be more in Beth's life. Our life might have worked when we didn't have a tight relationship, but I was determined to get to be in Beth's life more. Suddenly, I heard the front door creek open. Beth.

"Honey, I'm in the kitchen." I knew Beth would be very confused as why I'm home so early, but at the same time I knew she would be excited.

"Mom? Your home? What about wo-?" I cut Beth off as she came into the kitchen.

"I wanted to have dinner with my daughter? Is that O.K.?" I asked sarcastically knowing what Beth's answer would be.

"Yeah! Of course!" Beth couldn't stop smiling; she looked like a kid in a candy shop, so full of excitement.

Beth took a seat at the island in the middle of our kitchen, while I started taking out the food for dinner from the fridge. _Okay, so now I was supposed to ask her about her day, what should I say?_ Her Cheerios uniform she was wearing, made her look amazing._ I should ask her about that, the Cheerios. _I felt like an idiot thinking of what to say, but you have to give me some credit, I've never had a dinner with my daughter in awhile.

"So honey, how was cheer today?" I had a feeling she had a lot to say. She was head captain after all, I wasn't _that_ disconnected with her life.

"Oh yeah! It was fun. Some of the girls really sucked, but we did find a few girls who have potential. And the new coach is such a pushover! I mean Kylie, Emma and I are going to rule this team!" Beth said so excitingly. I was so happy hearing that Beth had so much fun in school.

"Wait, Coach Sylvester isn't your coach anymore?" Beth nodded her head. "Well who's the new coach?"

"Um, her name is Ms. Fabray, I think her first name is Quinn."

_Quinn Fabray? It couldn't be._

Thanks so much for reading! Please keep reading and REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews, suggestions, and questions! Please keep reading! And review!

Third Person P.O.V.

Shelby just froze there. She looked so lost.

_Did I say something wrong? All I said was that Ms. Fabray was my new coach _Then it clicked in Beth's head_. I was right! There was something with Ms. Fabray that was somehow connected to my life, other than Cheerios, but what?_

Shelby suddenly snapped out of it, and looked at Beth for a second. Shelby's mouth opened a tiny bit, about to say something, but she just stood there frozen for a second.

_What was I supposed to do? _Beth thought just staring back at her mom wanting her to say something that would explain everything.

"I…um…" _What am I suppose to say? _Shelby thought as she tried to finish her sentence. She looked down at the counter she was leaning on and saw her beeper. _Yes! _Shelby grabbed her beeper from the counter as though someone had paged her about an emergency.

"Oh gosh Honey! I'm so sorry. I have to go to work!" Shelby pointed with her eyes to her beeper, that clearly was off, but didn't let Beth see that part. Instantly Beth's facial expression looked so happy to be talking about her day with her mom, to so disappointed but curious at the same time.

_Am I such a bad mom?_ Shelby thought as she looked at her daughter's disappointed eyes. _No, I had to do this; I had to talk to her. _Shelby went up to her daughter and kissed her on her forehead to apologize and hurried at the front door.

_Where am I supposed to go now? _Shelby was in the front seat of her Mercedes, figuring out what to do next. _I don't know where she lives and I'm not even sure if it's really her. It had to be though, Lima is a small town. Wait. _

Shelby pulled out her blackberry out of her purse. She scrolled down through her contacts and there it was. Shelby mentally thanked herself for keeping her number, because of the many times she was afraid Beth was going to see her number and ask about the mysterious lady. Quickly she memorized the number and dialed. As she pulled out of her driveway she heard a couple rings until she heard a sweet voice of a blond women.

"Hello?" Shelby heard the blond women she hoped for.

Beth P.O.V.

What was I supposed to do know? Mom had abandoned me at dinner, the one where _she_ wanted to spend more time with me. As much as I'm pissed at her for dropping me for work, there was something more on my mind. Why did she look so, odd, when I told her about Ms. Fabray. Something was up with this lady. I had a feeling, that wasn't letting go.

6:45. I forgot about my promise with Emma and Sweets, that we would Skype later! Forgetting about what happened with my mom, I ran up to my room and grabbed my laptop and let my self relax on my bed. Stress had strained my body, when I opened my laptop to see my two best friends usernames already online. Before I could click on the call button next to their names a window popped up asking me to accept a call from 'SweetsCheers10'. Of course I pressed the accept button.

Emma and Sweets smiling faces appeared on my crystal clear screen. Before we could talk about the same old stuff (cheer, boys, school, boys) I had to get something off my chest.

"I think there's something weird with Ms. Fabray." I spit it out. Hopefully, my best friends were going to say something that would help me, but I doubted it.

"What do you mean, B? Maybe it's because she's so different from Coach Sylvester." Sweets offered her suggestion, maybe she was right. _I did have Coach Sylvester as a coach since I started Cheerios. But what would explain that Ms. Fabray looked so much alike, or that my mom had froze at the mention of her name. What about when I was leaving the parking lot?_

"I did tell Brittney though, about Ms. Fabray being our new coach and all." Kylie continued. Sweets and her mom, Brittney, were really close, but had this weird relationship. Sweet's parents didn't want their kids to think that being parents meant that they were superior to them, but as equal, so her mom let Kylie call them by their names. "She said she was best friends with Ms. Fabray in high school. She apparently was the head captain in school, popular, head bitch, everything. The funny thing though was that she got preggo, at like sixteen or whatever. What a slorebag right?"

_Wait what? Ms. Fabray had a baby? _I couldn't help but catch that detail.

Quinn P.O.V.

"Here you go honey" I laid the bowl of spaghetti on the table in front of him. Puck looked up at me and gave me a sweet smile. Since I told him about my occurrence with Beth, there had been an awkward silence that rest between us since. We both didn't know what to do now, even though Puck had reassured me that we would figure something out.

After I grabbed the two glasses of wine from the counter, I sat myself down handing my husband one the glasses. We both took a sip, a sip much needed after this surprising day. We just stood into each other eyes. What I loved about Puck is that we could have a conversation by just reading each other's eyes. It was scary, but I loved it.

_I want my baby. I want to see her, I want to hold her, and I want her to be mine. _Thoughts of Beth overpowered me. _I had to talk to Shelby if I ever wanted to be in Beth's life. I had too, and I was going too._

"Honey." Puck broke the silence. "We have to do something about this. You, me, we want to be part of Beth's life, and we have to find the right way to approach this situation."

Puck made everything seem so easy. That everything would end with a happy ending. Puck always said the right thing. He reached his arm across the table, and I met his hand in the middle of the table. Before I could tell him I loved him, the phone started ringing.

We both looked at each other, irritated that someone would call around dinnertime, but I got up to get the phone anyway.

"Hello?" I questioned the caller, who was apparently unaware it was dinner.

"Quinn? It's Shelby Corcoran. We need to talk."

Thanks so much for reading! Please REVIEW! Also tell me what you want to happen? Suggestions, comments, questions! Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks so much for all the reviews and feedback! Please go to my page and answer the poll! It will help me write a lot faster! Thanks and keep reading

Shelby P.O.V.

For a moment all I could hear in the phone was heavy breathing. "Hello? You still there?" I asked into the phone hoping she didn't hang up from being too shocked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here." The blond said quickly into the phone, wanting to know what this call was about, even though she had a feeling she already knew.

"Well, um," I froze. What am I supposed to say? "Do you want to meet me at Café de Anna?" I immediately took back what I had just said. I didn't want to talk to her in person; I could hardly make out words on the phone. And now that I think of it, I wasn't sure of exactly what I wanted to say. Should I tell her to stay out of Beth's life as much as possible, or that she should reconnect? I don't even know!

Beth, she may seem strong and seem as if nothing could break her, but only I knew she could break so easily. I didn't know how Beth would react if she did find out she was adopted. She was fragile, when she was thirteen, her old best friend, was a cute little Asian girl named Tina. Tina's mom was a very famous model. The little girl lived in huge house, got everything she wanted; her life was perfect, except for one thing. Because her mom was a model, she was very had on Tina to stay fit. She would always yell at her if she looked at something unhealthy. It got so bad that she became anorexic and bulimic. The poor little girl was sucked into a world of judgment and cruelty.

Then one day, Tina and Beth were in school, eating their lunches. I had packed her a pudding cup for dessert, her favorite. When Beth took it out, Tina just stared at Beth, will a look that made Beth seem like she was crazy. 'What?' Beth had innocently questioned Tina her look. 'I don't think you should eat that' Tina responded back. Beth had just looked at the little Asian so confused. 'You already are fat. You don't want to be obese, do you?' It killed me and always has that a little girl could say that. Beth was never toothpick skinny before that, but in no means was she fat. That day she came home, before I was home, and went to the bathroom and puked. She did this for about a month in a half, and also avoided food as much as possible. Looking back on it I don't get how I missed her bones sticking out from her back. Then one day I had come home early. As I went pass the bathroom to go to Beth's room to see if she was there, I saw my little thirteen year old over a toilet, so weak. Since then, she had gained back the weight, and was in the shape of a model. Also, she has been very cautious about what she ate since those days, and has also never touched a pudding cup, since.

"Uh…sure. I'll see you there. Five minutes?" Quinn's voice broke me of my thought.

"Bye". I shut my blackberry and started up my car again from the end of my driveway. As I pushed on the gas, I couldn't help but notice my legs were shaking, then my whole body. There was something also that I couldn't help but feel, anger. Every time I thought about Quinn, I got so angry, so jealous. It was never anything against her personally, but I had something way deep inside me that always made me jealous of her. _She was able to have a baby_.

So many times I had tried to have a baby, but I was never able to make it happen. It got me so angry that I had tried so hard to have a baby, and this Quinn girl was able to have one just like that, on accident. To know that she didn't even want it made me even madder. How could she have made such a precious little life, but want to give it way?

What made me angrier was that I got mad over Quinn not keeping the baby. I knew Quinn loved Beth as much as I did, and I knew that she made the right decision giving up her baby to me, who knows what kind of life Beth would have had with two high school kids for parents, but something deep inside me just got mad that Quinn could just give her baby up like that.

I pulled up to Café de Anna and parked my black Mercedes. I opened the door to get out of my car, and breathed in, knowing exactly what I wanted to say.

Quinn P.O.V.

When I hung up from the phone. I just froze. _What just happened?_ I couldn't help but be confused about what just happened, even though I knew this was bound to happen.

Realizing what just happened was in fact real; I looked over to the counter and grabbed my keys. I ran to the front door, but before I could open it, his voice made me forget that my husband had no idea what just happened.

"Quinn, babe, what are you doing? Who was that on the phone?" Puck looked lost but also connected the dots that the person on the phone was why I was such in a hurry to leave.

Running back to my husband, I knew I had very little time to explain what happened. "Honey, it was Shelby?" He looked at my confused by who this 'Shelby' was. "Corcoran! The lady who adopted Beth, our daughter!" I couldn't help it, but the words came out so mean, but come on, he should know who Shelby is, the only girl we knew named Shelby. "She just called, she must know that I'm Beth's coach! She asked to meet me at Café de Anna"

He just looked at me. He didn't know what to say, and neither did I, so all I could do was kiss him on the forehead. Before I could head out the door, Puck grabbed my arm.

"I'm coming too, she's my daughter as much as yours and I have every right to be in this situation as you do." All I could do was nod and lead Puck out of the door. We ran out the door and to our little run down car. Looking at the rundown car, it made me thankful that we had given up Beth. We could hardly make it every month financially, but to think about it was a child, we would be _lucky _to have what we had now.

Before we got into the car Puck gave me a little kiss on the forehead. I just stood there soaking in the love that he passed onto me. I knew I was so fortunate to have Puck in my life. Through the good or bad, Puck was always there for me.

"Thanks"

"For what?" My husband asked.

"Everything." He again kissed my forehead and too that we got into our rundown car.

Puck P.O.V.

As I started the car, I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. It just began with a regular down, me going to work at the William McKinley High School as a guidance counselor.

_I took a lot of pride in my job. I helped kids with all the useless drama that happened in the hallways. When I was in the high school, we didn't have a general guidance counselor that kids could go to talk about their problems. We only had a sex guidance counselor. Her name was Ms. Pillsbury. She was nice, and you could go to talk to her about sex and relationship crap, but she wasn't a big help on that. Later did I find out that Ms. Pillsbury then was a virgin? How could a sex counselor give help about sex when she never done it herself? _

_ In high school I was known as the badass, I never showed my feelings, but having a guidance counselor would've changed that all. I wanted to talk about the baby then, but I could never talk to Quinn. She was so hormonal that I knew I would get yelled at, for something so stupid. Therefore I had no one to talk too. Going through what I did in high school it was important that I knew there was someone there for the kids at school who had problems._

Quinn's first day of being the new coach of the schools cheerleading team, the Cheerios, was today. She was very excited that she got to teach these kids. Quinn knew from the moment she had Beth knew she wanted to do work that involved kids. As I had found that out too.

For the longest time, Quinn couldn't find a job, hard times were here, and we couldn't help it. But during the summer, when we heard that the famous Sue Sylvester had retired, almost immediately Quinn reached for the phone and called the school asking for the job. She had gotten it.

I was more excited about Quinn having a job, because that meant we'd be working at the same place. Even though I didn't see her at all today at work, I could feel Quinn in the air when I saw Cheerios passing by.

My day was pretty much perfect until I came home. When I heard the news about Beth, my day had either gotten ten times worse, or ten times better. Knowing that Beth was so close, but yet so far, was hard. But now here I am, ready to go see Shelby.

Soon enough we pulled into the parking lot of the Café. We pulled up next to a sparkling expensive black Mercedes. _Who ever owned that had life good._ I thought to myself. I pulled out the keys, but I wasn't able to get out just yet. All I could do was look at my beautiful wife. She stared back at my eyes. Her eyes looked like ones of a little girl who had just lost her mom in a crowded amusement park.

"Whatever happens, I promise you two things." She looked at me waiting for the promises. "First, everything will turn out O.K. And second, I love you. Did I ever tell you that?" I asked her trying to loosen her up

"You've mentioned it once or twice that you loved me." She quietly laughed as she wiped her nervous tears away. "Ready?" She asked me.

"As ready as you are." I told her the truth. I was just as scared, nervous, confused as she was.

The opened up the car doors, and started walking up to the building that awaited them. The three stairs that led them to the door of the Café seemed as they took forever. I opened the door preparing myself for what was going to happen.

Beth P.O.V.

It was 7:15, and I still couldn't help but feel bad about what I did to Kylie and Emma. When Kylie told me about Ms. Fabray and her high school experience I freaked out. I immediately just slammed my laptop screen down, surprisingly not breaking it. After a few moments of thinking things through I grabbed my phone and texted them to apologize about going out on them. I told them that I was grounded for the night and wasn't supposed to be on the computer, but mom had walked in. I felt bad lying to them, they were my best friends and I knew they would never lie to me, but I had to figure everything out before I got other people involved.

_Th__e funny thing though was that she got preggo, at like sixteen or whatever._I couldn't help but rethink what Sweets had said. If Ms. Fabray had a child, she definitely didn't seem like it.

_You would think that after a long day at work a mother would rush home to go their the child._ I couldn't help but think of the parking lot. _Why was she just standing there then? Wait! Ms. Fabray got pregnant in high school; her child wouldn't be a little kid. _I did the math in my head. _They'd be in high school, around my age._

That explained why Ms. Fabray wasn't in a rush to get home, but their child was in high school so why didn't I know a kid in the school with the last name Fabray? I knew every kid in this school. I mean slushying a kid without knowing their name would be rude. Maybe Ms. Fabray didn't end up marrying her baby daddy, I mean it was _'Ms.' _The kid must have the baby daddy's last name.

_Why did I even care? Was it because Ms. Fabray looked exactly like me? Or was it because she was starring at me in the parking lot, or because my mom froze like ice when I mentioned her name? _Those reasons still didn't make me fully understand why I cared so much, but something was telling me to find out whose Ms. Fabrays kid is, and that was exactly was I was planning to do.

Shelby P.O.V.

The two lattes at the table at the café starred right back at me. I had gotten two lattes for Quinn and I, I wanted to make sure I didn't come off cold or as a bitch, so I thought lattes would make this meeting more comfortable. _Maybe I shouldn't have came here. Things were good as they were. Why mess up something good, right?_ I thought of backing out of this.

Before I could make my mind of whether to leave or not a young couple entered the café. The lady was petite and blond, she was like a mirror image of my baby girl. Next to the lady was a taller, muscular man dressed in a dress shirt and black pants by her side with his hand hugging her across the waste.

Before I could think of something to do, the young couple's eyes met mine, and at that moment I could tell this was going to be hard.

Thanks so much for reading! Please go to my profile and vote on how Beth should find out that Quinn is her mother! Please do the poll and review! THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AND I'll UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!


	7. Chapter 7

First, THANK YOU! I appreciate the reviews so much, and everyone who did the poll! I love getting e-mails that say "so and so have added your story to their favorites" or " so and so have added your story to their alerts" THANKS SO MUCH! So here you go!

Quinn P.O.V.

_Oh shit. What do we do know? _I wondered as we stared into Shelby's eyes. Looking at her deep brown eyes I could tell she was just as unsure as we were. _Do I run up and give her a hug? Or just act like a bitch, I mean she does have MY baby. But I did give it to her… So I should be nice? Yeah, that's what I'm going to do. I mean if I want to have a relationship with Beth, I'm going to have to be nice._

Before I could walk towards the women, I felt a muscular hand give me a little nudge. I looked up at my husband, and gave him a smile to thank him, because if he didn't nudge me I probably would've turned back out the door.

Puck grabbed on to my hand as we walked towards the older lady. It felt like the twenty feet took twenty years, until I arrived at the table. Shelby sat at the table, and just stared. _She _was the one who asked us here, shouldn't she be the one to start the conversation. As Puck squeezed my hand tight I could tell he thought the same thing. The only thing we could think of to do to break the unbelievable awkward silence was to sit down. Noticing there was only one chair awaiting us, I forgot that Shelby didn't know her daughter's dad was going to be here, so Puck had to reach at the next table and grab an empty chair.

Puck put his left arm around me, as a boy would do on a date to the movies. At that moment I was so thankful that Puck was here. Without him, I would probably already be on my knees, crying and begging Shelby to let me be with Beth.

"Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman." Shelby smiled at us, trying to start the long conversation ahead of us. I could tell by how she said it, she was surprised we were still together. She probably expected me to be a successful lawyer, as I, along with everyone else had expected of me in high school, and Puck…well in jail, as everyone had thought in high school.

"Actually, Mr. Puckerman." I nodded to Puck. "And I'm _Ms. Fabray_." The moment I said that she looked at my wedding ring on my hand I rested on the table. She looked instantly confused.

I knew I had to explain. "We're married. By saying Mr. Puckerman one wouldn't know if he's married, so why should mine have to state my relationship status in my name." Puck let out a little giggle. He could tell I was nervous because I was rambling about useless things, like I always did when I got nervous..

"Shelby, could we please just get right to the point." My husband never had much patience, but because the conversation was about Beth he especially wanted to know exactly what was up. Shelby and I looked relieved right when he said those words. We both didn't know how to approach the situation, so at that moment we were glad Puck's impatience had helped.

Shelby's shoulder all of a sudden gotten straight and she sat straight up in her chair, I could tell she was about to get to the point.

"Beth came home today and had told me about her day, which included you being her new coach." Shelby looked at me wanting to make sure I was on the same track as her. I nodded wanting for her to go on.

"Is this someway to get her back? Remember, _YOU _gave her up! You probably got this job just to slither your way back into her life! Well, guess wh-…" Her voice rose with such frustration. People from the tables surrounding us were now starring at the brunette who was standing up, screaming at Puck and I. Her face was now a bright red and wrinkles were forming in her forehead. _Did she think that I got this job on purpose? How could she think that I wouldn't go to her first if I wanted to talk to Beth?_

"Shelby, can we please explain." Shelby looked down at us from her standing position waiting for Puck to continue. "Shelby, please sit." He glanced at all the wondering people from other tables indicating to Shelby that she was causing a scene. Since he became a guidance counselor, when there was confrontation, he talked things out in a clam manner, not like in high school. In high school, at least once a week he had gotten in fistfights.

Puck glanced at me for a second. His eyes asked me whether if he wanted to explain or if I wanted to. He knew the answer as well as I did, as I looked back at Shelby escaping his glance.

"Quinn has been out of work for awhile, times are tough. When we saw that the infamous Sue Sylvester had retired, we knew that this was a great opportunity for Quinn, having been the head cheerleader during high school." Shelby's face began to relax, and my husband and I could sense a bit of guilt from the brunette from screaming at us earlier.

"I had no idea Beth and you would still be here in Lima." Puck and Shelby looked at me. Puck's expression read that he was glad I decided to butt in, I mean _I_ am the one who is the cheerleading coach. " For all I knew you went somewhere far like New York City. This morning though, on my first day of coaching, I had no idea what I had in store. I mean Beth, was right there in front of me, after so many frikin' years." I couldn't help but feel the tears start to rush down my face.

Puck pulled me in for a hug, knowing I needed that right now. I had prepared myself in the short car ride knowing what I was heading into and not to cry, but how could I not break into tears?

"I kept my promise to you Quinn." Shelby brought back our attention to the conversation between us three. Puck looked at Shelby, than me, he didn't know what she was talking about. "I promised I would tell Beth that she was adopted, and I did" She looked at Puck wanting him to stay in the loop. " But as you've figured out already, she doesn't know who they are. I wanted her to have a normal life. I didn't want her to know who you guys were, because well, I'm selfish, I was scared she would run to you, her real parent."

I felt my husband's arm wrap me in tighter. He always tightned his fists, or whatever was in his grasp tighter, when he was frustrated. Understanding what Puck was feeling, I also saw Shelby's point of view. She wanted to do what was best for her daughter, even though it was also benefiting her too, just like I had when I decided to give away Beth, it was best for her, but I also wanted a normal life.

A long quiet settled between us three. We all knew there was one reason why we came here, _were Puck and I going to be a part of Beth?_

"I want you two to be in Beth's life." She read my mind, but at the same time I could tell she had thought through her decision carefully, because it was clearly hard for her to say those nine words.

All Puck and I were able to do was cry.

Shelby P.O.V.

_11:30. _I looked at the clock in my car as I go in my Mercedes._ Beth is probably in bed by now._ My daughter was never the kind of girl who stayed up to three a.m. texting her friends. She knew that being a Cheerio would mean getting enough sleep, and she did anything to be perfect for the Cheerios.

As I started the car I still couldn't wrap my head around what happened. Puck and Quinn would now be in Beth's life. After I had let Puck and Quinn cry, we thought of a plan to have them meet. We both decided we would do it in a couple weeks. First I could tell they wanted to have it earlier, but I explained to them that Beth just started her sophomore year and she was at the top of her game, just as Quinn was in her sophomore year, and that I didn't want to add another thing for Beth to have on her mind then she already had. Quinn and Puck had understood. Puck had asked me if we could have the 'reunion' at his and Quinn's house. He further explained that he wanted Beth to feel as if his house was hers, and to be comfortable in it, because they were going to be connected. I thought it was a great idea. Quinn was mostly quiet for the rest of the night. I could tell she was still in shock that Beth was going to be in her life. Throughout the conversation as we talked about plans to reunite the parents and daughter, I had to keep reminding Quinn to act normal while she was around Beth during cheer. I didn't want Beth finding out any other way, then the way we planned.

I turned into our driveway and drove the car into the garage. I quietly opened the door and walked myself up the stairs, past Beth's room into my bedroom. All I could do was crawl into my bed and fall asleep, convincing myself I had made the right decision.

Thanks for reading! Sorry this is short, but I want to start the next chapter with a new day! I have a lot of things planned for Beth and I can't wait for you guys to see! PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so happy that you guys like it! This chapter will be longer…promise! Haha And I'll try to update soon but I got softball, school, ugh! But At least once a week I'll be updating! Thanks so much for all the support. Please message me if you have a comment suggestion opinion or question! Review? And if I get 10 or more reviews on a chapter…I will right a new chapter that day So review? I APRECIATE IT!

Puck P.O.V

I stood as I watched my wife at the cash register getting us some coffee. When Shelby left about ten minutes ago we knew she had to get home to Beth. _Beth, God. I love saying her name, now more than ever knowing that I'll be seeing her. _Quinn and I decided that we would just stay and talk…it's not like we had a child waiting at home. Approaching me with two sizzling hot cups of coffee was my beautiful wife, she was smiling, and smiling so wide I was sure she might be stuck like that for a while. All I could do was smile back. Quinn's smiled lit up the world, my world. I hadn't seen her smile since the morning, and God, have I missed it.

"Here you go, Babe." She sat down across the table where Shelby was sitting before, and handed me my coffee. We didn't talk for a moment. Our eyes said it all. I don't think, no I know, words could not express how happy we were.

I broke the excited silence, "Honey, I'm just as happy as you are, but please during school _do not tell _Beth. It's hard to hide the excitement, I know, but we have to remember that Beth doesn't know a thing." I laughed as she reached her hand across the table and grabbed my hand and squeezed it. _Now thinking about it, I don't think I've ever seen her this happy. Wait, maybe on our wedding day and…the day Beth was born, but they were neck and neck._

" I know, I know, but honey we're seeing Beth! Mine, yours, our Beth! Puck, sweetie, your not going to believe how beautiful she is, she looks mostly like me, but she has your gorgeous brown eyes. Her hair, don't even get me stared that, it's like she's me from high school, right down to the lips, she has my lips!" I couldn't help but smile when she described what our daughter looked like. The way Quinn described her seemed just like she did when I saw her for the first time in the hospital when Quinn had given birth to her.

"Don't cry." My wonderful wife's thumb was rubbing my hand trying to comfort me. I hadn't realized that my eyes started to tear up. I looked up to Quinn to tell her I was fine, but I couldn't help, but realize she was giggling.

"What do you think is so damn funny?" I jokingly asked her.

"You never cry. Ever." It was true. In high school I wouldn't ever dare crying. _Sissies cry_, I would always tell myself in the past if I was about to cry (which was rare), _not a badass like me. _Right now though, I couldn't care less, Beth was going to be in my life and that's all I cared about right now.

Quinn suddenly got up from her chair and came over to me and sat on my lap. Her skinny arms wrapped around my neck as she pulled me it. She leaned her head down and softly kissed my forehead. She knew that was one of my few weak spots. I loved her kisses more than anything. Her arm rested on my shoulder, and we just stayed there for a moment, and in that moment I saw a teenage boy.

I was facing the entrance of the café and saw the boy enter through the big wooden doors. He was tall, awkwardly tall, and wore some pair of blue jeans, a pair of Michael Jordan's, and a red and white sweater. Over the sweater he wore a red and white jacket, which on the sleeve was WMHS. It looked like one of my old football jackets that I always wore when I went to McKinley. He put on an awkward smile and walked over to an empty table not to far from ours, with both his hands slightly in his front pockets.

_He looked familiar. _

Cory P.O.V.

"Dad, I'm the quarterback, this year is going to be mine." I looked up at my dad trying to convince him that there was nothing more I could do to do better.

"How about your grades? Huh? Remember, sports is _not _everything, even though I do push you about football, grades _always_ come first got it?"

All I did was nod. With my dad you didn't argue, you just agreed. He may come off as harsh, but he really wasn't that bad. He was actually a pretty good dad. He pushed me to do my best, not as much as other parents, but I was glad he did, because to be honest, I don't have much self-motivation. My dad was the one too push me to become the star quarterback, just like he had, or have great grades, unlike he had, but he wanted the best for me.

"I have homework, I'm going to go upstairs." I wanted to change the topic, as I said before he pushed me but I was glad he did, but it was only the first day of school and I didn't need extra stress.

Dad looked at me from across the granite island. "O.K. just remember I'm proud of you. He went to the big white doors on the wall and opened them to the massive refrigerator to grab a beer.

I was lucky, and I knew it. I had an enormous house, two parents who were in love with each other. My dad and mom met in high school, as my mom said, they weren't friends for most of high school, but during their sophomore year they had gotten to know each other. They got to know each other a little too much, because mom had gotten pregnant with me. You would've thought that by having me they would not have finished school and be living very poorly, but thank god my parents weren't like it. From the moment I was born they told me that they needed to set their priorities straight. They went to Ohio State together and then married. My dad was a successful radiologist and my mom worked as an OBGYN.

Then there was my little sister, Rachel. My parents knew that they wanted more kids but were smart enough to not get pregnant too soon. She is only four years old, but I'm not the average teenager who hated their siblings, I adored Rachel. She was named after one of my dad's best friend in high school, apparently she had died in a car crash their senior year. It was sad to think that Rachel was named after someone who was killed in a car crash, but I couldn't imagine having her name any differently.

As I walked up the huge staircase I grabbed my backpack that was lying on the stairs. As I reached the top of the stairs I went down the hall to check on my little sister. I poked my head into the pink princess themed room.

"Cory! Uh-oh. Am I in trouble?" She was lying on her bed painting her tiny little nails. Next to her bed on her nightstand a digital clock read 11:30. The little girl looked like she was about to cry, and I couldn't stand her seeing her like that.

"You should be asleep you know, but I'm not going to tell. What kind of brother would I be if I got my little sister in trouble?" I jokingly said as I made my way to her fairy castle bed. I got up on her queen-sized bed.

"I'm not sure you should be painted your nails now either." Thankfully she didn't start. I took away the purple polish and set it on the nightstand. I pulled Rachel and myself underneath the covers, wanting to try to get her to go to sleep. Before I got myself comfortable, I flipped the switch on the wall for the lights to go off.

"How was your day, Rach?" The little girl laid on her back.

"It was great! Today at dance I learned how to do a summersault. Can I show you? Pleeeesssseeeee?" I looked at my brunette little sister wondering how she was so hyper after a long day.

"Not now. You have to be going to sleep silly." My little sister was so crazy, but that's just the way she was.

"Did you see Beth today? You have the prettiest girlfriend is the whole-wide universe!" My little sister adored my girlfriend. She looked up to her like if she was her bigger sister. Beth adored her just as much, and looked at her as her little sister, she always told me how she wanted siblings.

"I didn't see her that much, but she's usually busy on the first day of school with cheerleading and everything". It was true, Beth and I were the perfect couple but usually on the first day of school I focused on football and she focused of the Cheerios.

Suddenly a buzzing sound came from my back pocket. I reached in their quietly not wanting for Rach to notice. The blackberry's screen read _New Text Message Beth. _A smiled made its way to my lips. I hadn't heard from her at all today and was glad she texted me. I pressed open,

_Café de Anna's? Please?_

One thing about Beth was that she never asked, even in text messaging. I knew when I saw the question marks somethingwas up. Also the _please?_ Another thing, she never begged.

"Rach, I gotta…" Before I could finish my sentence was finished I noticed that Rachel was sound asleep. Before I was about to exit the room, I gently kissed Rach's forehead. _God I love this girl._

I ran down the stairs, and then went right now the kitchen to grab my keys. I located my keys on the counter and ran to grab them. As I picked them up I forgot my parents were there.

"Cory, where do you think your going?" My mom asked. Both my parents were sitting down at the glass dinner table eating their meal. They both usually got home late and had dinner close to midnight.

"Beth, she texted me to meet her, I think some thing is wrong." I knew my parent's had a soft spot for Beth. They both loved her just they was Rach does. Mom always mentions how she was just like Beth in high school except for she was bitchier then Beth.

"It's late though, she can't wait until tomorrow." Her tone lightened up a bit knowing that it was about Beth. By the time she said it I was halfway to the door.

"Nope!"

"Cory Hudson, you better be home soon and be safe!"

I was opening the door as I heard my mom call too me.

"O.K. love you too." As I was about to close the door, I heard my dad talk to my mom, "Santana, it's fine. He knows what he's doing."

Beth P.O.V.

_Good, she's asleep._ I poked my head into my mom's room checking to see if she was asleep. She was. Apparently she had come home and I hadn't heard her while I was in my room. _Where the hell did she go that was more important than having dinner with me? Was I not that important? _I figured I wasn't going to worry about it until the morning, all I wanted to do was go meet Cory.

I quietly tip toed down the hallway to the stairs. Mom was the lightest sleeper ever and I knew if mom found out that I was going out at almost midnight I was not going to hear the end of it. I found myself in the kitchen searching for mom's keys when I found them on the kitchen table. I grabbed them and headed towards the door. Before I could reach the door I felt a vibration from my pocket.

_ New Text Message Cory. _I opened it. _See you there. _I knew he was going to be there. Quietly I locked the door behind me and ran to the Mercedes parked in the driveway. I started the car and drove to the café. Even though I don't have my own car like Cory, I did have my license, but Mom thought that getting a car a year after everyone else would mean more to me. The only thing that not getting a car in the same year as everyone meant only one thing: having to ask for rides everywhere.

Before I knew it I arrived at the café I was earlier in the day with Sweets and Emma. I pulled my car into the near empty parking lot. Finding the space wasn't hard, but what I was going to say to Cory _was _hard. I wanted to talk to him today, but first day back to school was always a busy one.

I got out of the car and entered through the big doors of the Café. I searched the almost deserted café for Cory. I looked around and then saw my tall boyfriend sitting at a table all alone waiting for me. Walking over to the table seemed like one of the hardest things I ever had to do.

"Beth! You O.K.?"

I had to say it, I had too, but before I could force myself to confess to him the secret I was keeping for about a few weeks I saw a couple a few couples away. There was a darker muscular man sitting in a chair with a petite blond one across from him. They both looked like they were having a good time until the blond made eye contact with me.

So this is longer! I will try to go longer next time but I GOT HUGE surprises please keep reading and review! And if I get 10 or more reviews on a chapter…I will right a new chapter that day so review? I APPRECIATE IT! Please, message me about anything you want to say about the story, please! So review and enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for not updating soon! Softball, school, exercising…I've been busy, but I'll promise to update as soon as possible! Well here you go! (Theirs to be a lot of surprises!)

Shelby P.O.V.

_12:30? Ugh only an hour of sleep. _Twisting and turning getting tangled in my comforter I finally came to the conclusion I would not be going to sleep any time soon. Knowing lying in bed would be useless I decided it would be good to go get a midnight snack. Quietly I walked down the hall hoping I wouldn't wake up Beth. I stopped at her door wanting to make sure she was O.K.; I mean I did leave her in the middle of dinner. Opening the door as quietly as possible, her queen size empty was deserted with her blankets falling on the side of her bed. _Where the hell is she?_ My heart skipped a beat when my mind raced with the worse case scenarios that could have happened. Not caring anymore about being quiet…realizing now I was the only one in the house, I raced back to my room and grabbed my blackberry. Beth, like any other teenager, always had her phone and I knew she had it with her where ever she was.

_ New Text Message_

_ To: Beth_

_ Where the hell are you?_

In the literally two seconds it took to type the message, I sat myself on my bed. I had to control myself to _not _call the police to file my daughter missing. I knew I wasn't the best mom in the world, but I cared about my daughter more than anyone, and do care what she does, even though it doesn't always seem like it. The silent blackberry gripped into my sweaty hand was making me more and more crazy. _What if she doesn't answer? What if something happened? What if-?_

The awaited vibrating sound came from my phone and I immediately clicked open the message.

_From: Beth_

_ So sorry mom! At Cory's. I totally forgot about an assignment that is due tomorrow assigned over summer. Spending the night at Cory's. Sorry for not telling you. I'll see you tomorrow after school. XOXO Beth._

A wave of relief came over me. Sure, I was glad the scenarios that went through my head weren't true. And Cory he was a nice kid, Beth and him have been going out for a while and I knew they weren't stupid enough to anything…stupid. I'm not going to get mad at her. I mean it wasn't like she snuck out of the house to do something dumb, it was a project and she usually doesn't forget something like this, but everyone makes mistakes. But, if Beth thinks she is ever sneaking out of the house again, she'll be in for it! Knowing that she was O.K. I wanted to get some sleep now.

_To: Beth_

_ O.K. honey. I love you. _

And to that I let myself melt into my bed and my eyes instantly closed. I guess you don't need a snack to go to sleep, just your daughter to sneak out of the house and get a good scare.

Beth P.O.V.

"Beth! You O.K.?" Cory refocused my attention back on to him. All I could do was nod, but my eyes were glued onto the blond sitting on her darker man. The blond woman stared right back at me with as much shock as I did. _Ms. Fabray?_ When the realization came to me that it was Ms. Fabray I was fed up. I didn't really care that I just met Ms. Fabray today or that it was only the first day of school, this was most definetly **not **a coincidence.

My phone vibrated. I quickly took it out of my purse annoyed by who would be texting me so late.

_New Text Message: Mom _

_ Shit! I totally forgot about Mom…wasn't she asleep though? She probably just got up in the middle of the night; sometimes I'll hear tiny footsteps in the early morning going down the hall. _

_ Where the hell are you?_

"You didn't tell Shelby you left?" Cory looked from over my shoulder down at my phone up to me. He was standing right next to me waiting for an answer.

I didn't know what to say. I never really did the whole 'sneaking out of the house' thing. I seemed tough and everything, but when it came to my mom I followed the rules. Instead of answering Cory, I started to send a reply to my mom because if I didn't reply soon there would probably be a search team out in the next five minutes looking for me.

_To: Mom_

_ So sorry mom! At Cory's. I totally forgot about an assignment that is due tomorrow assigned over summer. Spending the night at Cory's. Sorry for not telling you. I'll see you tomorrow after school. XOXO Beth. _

Cory hovered me as he looked down at the message I was typing. I could sense that he was nervous about everything, why I asked him here, because he knew I never lied to my mom.

"Beth? What is wr-?" Before he finished I refocused my attention back onto Ms. Fabray. I wanted to know why she was here and for someone to explain everything else that I was wondering about Ms. Fabray.

Cory's tall body was suddenly hugging my petite one. I loved Cory, not like any other boy I have dated, he knew when I was sad or confused or down right pissed off. One of his arms was wrapping me into his embrace while the other one was rubbing my back. I didn't realize until then that tears were rushing out. I let my head lay against his chest while he started to stroke my hair. He knew just the way to calm me down.

"Do you wanna sit?" Cory's whisper made it's way into my ear.

All I could do was nod in disagreement into his chest because by now I was too worked up to make out any words. Without any questions we just stood there until he calmed me down. The rubbing of my back and the stroking of my hair made the tears slowly stop, but the warmth of his embrace made them stop completely. When I got my self together I looked up to his sweet face wanting to talk to him.

"Can…we…go?" I took a few breathes in between. "Back to your place?" I've spent the night at Cory's tons of times, but we weren't like all the whores in our school. We didn't do _it _when I stayed the night. Cory and I aren't against doing _it _in high school, but we just want to wait for the right time, unlike everyone else who does _it_ every damn night. We talk and just cuddle when we're at each other's houses, and I'm pretty sure it's better than doing _it _a million times.

"Sure babe, anything."Cory was amazing, in that moment I was glad that he wasn't the type he always questioned things, and I'm sure glad he wasn't asking questions now. I promised myself that I would tell him what this was all about when I got home as I let myself out of his hug. As Cory grabbed my hand and squeezed it I started to wonder if he even noticed Ms. Fabray and her man were here. But as we were almost to the door I looked back at the couple to see Ms. Fabray looking sad and about to cry talking to the man she was with, but quickly she glanced up at me. And along with her blank and confused stare the man she was with stared back at me too.

Before I walked out of the Café I realized two things, the man Ms. Fabray was with was Mr. Puckerman the school's counselor. I never went to him or anything, but I know all the teachers at the school. The second thing I noticed was even scarier, Mr. Puckerman's eyes. His eyes were like a mirror image of mine.

At that moment, it clicked, sort of.

Cory P.O.V.

I could feel Beth's grip loosen as soon as we walked out of the café. Something made her stressed in there and I wanted to know what. I learned with Beth that you have to give her time to calm down before you start asking. When we made it out to my jeep parked in the empty parking, I turned to Beth before we got into the car.

I took a piece of stranded beautiful blond hair and carefully placed it back behind her ear. Her brown eyes we sparkling, I mean they always sparkled, and even though I hate seeing her cry, I always think her eyes look the prettiest when she does cry.

Although Beth had calmed down, I knew she asked me to come here for a reason. Of course I'm curious and concerned about what was happening, but I knew an explanation had to wait. Beth was still confused and I didn't want to push her, so all I did was gently place a kiss on her cheek. A smile had suddenly appeared on her face like a magic trick. I pulled open the passenger sides door and Beth quietly got in.

It was a quiet ride home, but not uncomfortable. Beth needed time to think, and I let her. Throughout the short car ride their would be small moment where a tear or two would fall onto her cheek, something was making her cry, and I wanted to crush it. I love Beth so much and hate seeing her like this. Quietly with Beth behind me I opened the front door to my house. Thankfully no noise was coming from the kitchen and that meant everyone was asleep. I grabbed Beth's hand and led her up the stairway.

"Cory!" Beth stopped in the middle of the staircase. Quietly she whispered, but loud enough to get my attention. Without any questions from me she continued. "Mom's car. It's still at the parking lot!" Beth's face quickly showed how nervous she was. She knew as well as I did that Shelby was going to kill her if she knew that her car was stranded in the middle of deserted parking lot.

Beth quickly made her was down the stairs back out the door, but I soon caught her before she went out the door. I turned her around to face me. Even though she was freaking out about the Mercedes, I could easily see through the cracks. Beth was tired and was trying to hide it. She let out a quiet but big yawn indicating that she never stayed up this late.

"Give me the keys" I placed out my hand in front of her to give me the keys to her mom's car. "Your staying here, get some sleep, your tired. The café is not that far, I'll walk to the café to get the car, drive it to your house and walk back here…it'll take at most twenty minutes." Finally there was a benefit about the small town of Lima; everything was basically within walking distance. Beth willingly grabbed into her purse and handed me the keys.

"Did I ever mention you're the best boyfriend in the world?" She showed me her special smile she always wore when she was sarcastic.

"Did I ever mention you're the best girlfriend in the world?" As always, I responded the same thing every time, it was sort of out thing. Before I could kiss her goodbye she was already upstairs. As I was about to open the front door I forgot Beth needed something to where. I know Beth has slept here a billion times, but she always planned it. I ran upstairs through the hallway when I noticed Rachel's door was half open. Remembering when I left that she was asleep, when I left, I was curious about the noise coming through the room. On the princess bed was Beth carefully covered with the fairytale blankets of Rachel. Next to my sleeping girlfriend was my little four year old sister rubbing her back.

"Rachel…why are you awake?" Rachel suddenly looked up at me like I was a ghost. She must've not have noticed I was in the room until I talked to her because she looked scared.

I knelt down so I was on her level with her lying on the bed. "I went to get a drink of water and when I came back Beth was sleeping here." I couldn't help but smile. I loved that Beth and Rachel were close. It made Beth and I just that much more right for each other.

"Well you better get some sleep, you can sleep in my room since Beth clearly loves your bed."

"No! I want to sleep with Beth!"

"O.K. you need to get your butt in bed and sleep! And don't wake up Beth got it?"

"Got it" To that she nodded, and slipped herself underneath the covers next to Beth. I gently kissed her forehead. In the next couple seconds she was out like a light. I'm not sure I completely get little kids. They're hyper one second then their out like that?

I made my way over to the other side of the fairy princess bed and Beth was peacefully sleeping. I knelt down and kissed Beth on the cheek. As quietly as possible I made my way out of the room where my two favorite girls were. Now it's time to get the car.

Shelby P.O.V.

_Stupid alarm. _The alarm read 6:00 a.m. Tirely I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. _Same thing every day._ 6:20 read when I walked out of my bedroom to go downstairs. As I was passing Beth's room I poked into the empty room forgetting that she was at Cory's. Then I realized how quiet it was without her in the house, and how much I missed her. It made me feel guilty for the years I've been obsessed with work, and when I try to have dinner with her I run off! _Am I that bad of a mother?_

As I made my way down the stairs I found my keys to the car sitting alone to the side on the staircase. _Did I leave them there? _In a way I was relieved to see them there. I walked over to the window next to the door to make sure my car was still there. Good. Seeing the expensive car was good to see, which meant Beth didn't take it to Cory's. Either she walked or Cory picked her up. I didn't get her a car for a reason.

Walking into the kitchen, I then knew I didn't really have a need for anything in there, so I just got my purse that laid on the counter and went back out the front door into the car. I started up the car and pulled out of the driveway. I passed by Cory's house and thought about stopping by to say hi to Beth, but I looked at the clock in the car, 6:30. I'm late already and she's probably not even up. I'll just text her. I grabbed my blackberry from my purse.

_New Message_

_ To: Beth_

_ Honey, have a go-_

Everything went black.

**A lot of things are going to be happening and I hope you like it! Please tell me what you think is going to happen or what you would like to happen. Sorry for not updating sooner…I promise I will start updating sooner! Please REVIEW!**

**Suggestion, comments, questions, anything is GREATLY appreciated so review! And theirs still time to do my quiz on my profile...I can still change things up! **

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

SOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! HAVE BEEN SOOOOO BUSSYYYY! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

Beth P.O.V.

"I love your sister!" I gushed about Cory's little sister. Standing at my locker, (which happened to be right next to Cory's) I was remembering right when she woke up this morning.

"_BETHHHHHHHH!" A little four year old had screamed into my ear! "WAKE UP BETH! THEIRS BREAKFAST!" Before I could get the little munchkin to chill, she finished shaking me and ran out of the world. How are kids so hyper in the morning? I couldn't help but wonder._

_ Slowly I got out of Rachel's bed and stood up. Quickly I had noticed I was still in my cheerleading outfit from the night before. Oh God last night. At that moment I really didn't want to remember, it was too early and I didn't want to deal with it at the moment. The smell of chocolate chip pancakes flourished the house and apparently Rachel's room, because instantly I made my way into the Hudson kitchen._

_ "Beth, honey, sit" Mrs. Hudson told me as she noticed me standing in the entryway of their kitchen. I walked over to the long table and sat myself next in between Rachel and Cory. _

_ "Thanks for the alarm clock." I whispered to Cory. Cory knew me better than anyone, and one thing he knew was I am not a morning person. Every time I sleep every, Cory sends up Rachel to wake me up…knowing Rachel is very hyper in the morning. Cory winked back at me, knowing I secretly enjoyed it. Mrs. Hudson happily put a steaming hot plate of pancakes to eat. I always love coming over, they always have meals together._

_ "Thank you, Mrs. Hudson"_

_ "Honey, you know you can call me Santana"_

_ "Yes, I know" I reassured her I as she made her way back to the stove to make more. Suddenly the three of us sitting at the table fell quiet. I guess food made silence. A messy four-year-old broke the quiet. "Beth, can we have another sleepover? But can you come over earlier next time so I can show you my somersault?" _

_ "Of course, Rach. And maybe we can get Cory to do a somersault too!" Jokingly I said. Now that I got the idea of Cory doing a somersault into Rachel's head I knew she wouldn't stop until she saw him do one. It was perfect revenge for the 'alarm clock' and I wouldn't mind seeing my 6-foot boyfriend do a somersault._

_ "Coryyyyyy! You have to do a somersault!" This was only the start of the begging. Cory looked at me and gave me a little smirk and a wink. He knew me so well. Knowing that the begging wasn't going to stop, he knew just what to do." Quickly Cory got up from the table and grabbed my hand. _

_ "Thanks for the breakfast Mom, but we're late! See you later!" Grabbing my hand he ran with me out the front door._

_ "Yes, thank you Mrs. Hudson!" I had made the words out before being yanked out the door. Before I was completely out the Hudson house I heard Mrs. Hudson's words._

_ "Santana honey! Call me Santana! And you're very welcome!"_

" I do too, but she gets a little crazy." Cory smiled back at me. "But babe, I got to get to class or I'm going to be late…see you at…"

"Cory, what?" Cory had frozen and I followed his staring eyes. They were staring right behind me, not at me, but behind me. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder that made me shudder. It wasn't a scary tap, but it wasn't a friendly one. All I knew was that what was coming was not good. Slowly, I turned around to see what was behind me. Now, standing in front of me was Principal Figgins.

An Indian accent voice had never scared me as much as it did at the moment Principal Figgins spoke. "Beth, can I see you in my office now." Principal Figgins started his way to his office as if I was following him, but I couldn't move. A muscular, but comforting hand made it's way into mine, which reminded me that Cory was still next to me. He began to lead me to his office, but before he did he whispered something into my ear. "Don't worry, I'll always be here".

We arrived into his office, and I never felt so scared. Something inside told me I didn't do anything wrong, I mean I did everything right, (not to sound cocky or anything), but something told me that something was incredibly wrong. Cory sat next to me in the big sofa that was in his room. Never have I felt so strange.

"Beth. I'm very sorry." Mr. Figgins stopped. Why did he stop? I could already feel tears coming down my face, but I also felt a arm wrap around me.

"What happened?" Cory asked, irrated and annoyed he didn't finish. Thank God Cory said something because I am too scared to make out any words.

"Beth. I'm very sorry." Mr. Figgins started again, but this time finishing his though. "This morning while your mom was on her way to work…well the doctors said she was texting when it happened." Mr. Figgins looked like he was about to cry.

All I could focus on was the last words, _'when it happened'. _ At that moment I couldn't wait for Cory to voice what I wanted to say.

"WHEN WHAT HAPPENED!" I'm pretty sure I've never yelled at a teacher like that before. Suprisngly though he didn't look angry at me he just started talking once again.

"Your mom was apparently not paying attention to the road, when she crossed an intersection at a red light and a car hit her head on. She was sent to the hospital, but didn't make it there. I'm so sorry but she died on impact."

Suddenly tears started exploding from my eyes. I've never cried this hard before. _She's gone. GONE! Why wasn't it me? I won't ever see my mother again! This isn't fair. _Thoughts of never seeing my mom ever again made me harder, and I didn't even notice that I was sitting on Cory's lap, and he was rubbing my back.

"Beth, Beth, honey please I know how bad everything is. But I'll be here. I promise" I loved hearing his words of comfort, but so many things have just happened.

"Where am I going to go? Where? I don't have family here." I shout out load, that could probably be barely heard with all the crying.

Small footsteps made its way into Principal Figgins office.

"Your going to live with me, Beth." A familiar petite, blond lady answered back.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry Sorry Sorry for making you guys wait so long…I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story… :/ Should l? Well anyways here's the new chapter!

Quinn P.O.V.

_Earlier in the morning…._

"_Quinn Fabray get your butt out of my office" My husband sarcastically scorned me sitting behind his desk in his office. "I have an appointment at 8:10 with…" Noah paused a moment to look at his calendar laying on his desk and at the clock which read 7:53, "Kurt Hummel and Dave Karafsky, I don't get why that kid has to harass Kurt because of his sexuality. Kids these days are no inconsiderate." I wasn't sure I heard him right, because if I recall in high school Noah was the 'badass' of the school, and sure as hell would've made fun of someone if they were gay._

_ "Babe, you were just like this Karafsky kid when you were in high school and you know it." I laughed. Now that I thought about it, I couldn't be more proud of my husband, yes he made fun of people, but he learned from his mistakes and is teaching kids to do the right thing. Noah chuckled and I could tell he was thinking the same thing as me. _

_ As soon as our laugh was over, we couldn't ignore the huge elephant in the room. Our minds had been non-stop thinking about what had happened last night. When we went home last night we hadn't spoken a word, we were too dumbstruck about what had happened. _

_ I could tell Noah was looking at me curiously while I was thinking. I caught his eyes staring at me and before I knew it my body felt weak. Tears started crawling down my face, as Noah started making his way to in front of his desk, where I was sitting to comfort me, until the phone on his desk started to ring. Before Noah went to answer his face expression sent me an apology, but I knew he had to answer it so I replied by mouthing him 'answer it' with a smile. _

_ Noah reached over his desk to grab the phone. "Mr. Puckerman" he spoke into the phone. The lady talking to Noah apparently spoke very loud, because I could hear a murmur coming out from the phone. "Yes, she attends this school." Again, I could hear a voice coming from the lady on the phone, but this time she spoke much longer. As she spoke Noah's expression changed into a scared one. "O.K. are you sure that we are?' Noah questioned the lady, now he looked like he was about to cry. I stood up trying to comfort him, but as he saw me coming towards him he shook his head telling me to stop. "Thank you, we will come by and sign the papers this evening, and Mr. Figgins knows?" The lady said another quick answer on the phone. "Thank you for telling us, we will go speak to her now." And to that, he put down the phone and his face was blank._

_ I started my way again towards my husband and I rubbed my hand on his shoulder. "Honey what happened?" As soon as I said that he got up and was halfway out of his office and quickly said to me "I tell you everything on the way, but we have to get to Principal Figgins office. I caught up to my husband and we started fast walking down the hall as he explains everything. "Quinn, listen, a lady from social services called, Shelby Corcoran died this morning on her way to work, and she got into a horrible car accident." At that moment I could only think about Beth, what would happen to her, would she go to a family member who lived far away, what if I never see her again? As if Noah was reading my mind he answered the questions spinning inside my head._

_ "We were names legal guardians of Beth, in Shelby's Will we were names Beth's legal guardians." I felt so guilty, but right now I felt a small feeling of happiness, Beth was going to be ours, but I felt so guilty because I shouldn't be happy, Shelby is dead. "We're going this evening to sign all the paperwork and Beth will be officially ours." I couldn't believe this was happening._

_ "Why are we on our way to Principal Figgins office?" I asked him, I couldn't help but wonder why we were going there. "Beth is there, and being the schools guidance counselor and us being her new guardians, we have to help her and tell her what is going to happen." I could only nod and at that moment were standing in front of the Principal's Office. We both looked at each other and before we could say anything to each other, I walked in front of Noah to open the door._

Beth P.O.V.

Wrapped in Cory's arms I stuck my head out to see the lady who answered my question to where I was supposed to go. I couldn't help but cry even harder when I saw it was Ms. Fabray. What the fuck was Ms. Fabray doing here? Why was I going with her…my mom was dead and some random lady who I just met a day ago is saying I'm going to live with her? Cory's arms tightened around me wanting to protect me from what ever was to come. Cory loved me and I loved him, and I knew exactly where I was to live now, with Cory and somehow I knew Cory knew that too.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Beth is coming to live with me, we don't even know who you are!" Cory yelled at Ms. Fabray. I never seen him like this, you could practically see steam coming out of his years. I looked at Ms. Fabray who was just standing at the doorway, motionless. Wasn't she going to say anything? I could sense Cory was not done yelling at the blonde, and apparently Principal Figgins did too.

"Cory, would you please come outside with me and we'll leave Ms. Fabray and Beth to talk?" Suddenly another figure came out behind from Ms. Fabray. Mr. Puckerman? At least he had a reason to be here, he was the school's guidance counselor, and he helped kids with the shit that happened in teenager's life.

Noticing Mr. Puckerman too, Principal Figgins repeated what her just had said but added 'Mr. Puckerman' after mentioning Ms. Fabray. Cory's body had tensed up almost immediately as soon as he heard Mr. Principal asking him to leave. I knew he was going to argue and try to stay with me, but honestly I wanted to hear what Ms. Fabray and Mr. Puckerman had to say.

"I'm O.K., I'll see you later. I love you." I whispered in his year and gently placed a kiss on his cheek. Yes he was the star quarterback on the football team, but he had a soft spot for me and I knew that. He reluctantly kissed me back and followed Principal Figgins out of his office leaving me with the two adults standing in the doorway.

I didn't know what was to come right now, and I was still processing that my mom was dead. I just kept my head down, staring at the floor wishing it would give me answers, but as I expected the floor didn't say anything, but my head still stayed down. Hearing footsteps coming closer, I knew Mr. Puckerman and Ms. Fabray were coming closer to me. Soon the footsteps stopped and I knew they were a few feet behind me.

"We very sorry about your mom, Beth" Ms. Fabray said laying a hand on my shoulder, but as soon as it touched I tensed up and I the hand left as quickly as it came. I could tell the atmosphere in the room had gotten a lot tenser in the room, but I was sure as hell not going to start the talking, I know I had nothing to explain.

From the corner of my eye I could see Mr. Puckerman rounding the Principal's desk to sit in Figgins chair. I had never felt so nervous in my life, now Mr. Puckerman was sitting right across from me.

"Beth, we have some things to tell you." Mr. Puckerman was known throughout the school as funny and relaxed, but at this moment he was none of those things, he was serious. This realization made my head shot up and right now we were staring each other in the eye. Ms. Fabray quietly but quickly made her way to Mr. Puckerman standing right next to him.

Taking a deep breath and getting a squeeze on the shoulder by Ms. Fabray Mr. Puckerman started to talk. "Beth, Ms. Fabray and I…well were married, and today we got a call from social services saying that your mom had died, and we are so sorry for your loss. When the lady from social services called, she explained that in your mom's will you were left to live with us, we are not you legal guardians."

The room was spinning, the walls were moving, how could this day get any worse! My mom is dead and if that was not bad enough, my mom has left me under the damn care of two strangers I've never met!

My body shaking out of control I could only manage a few words, "Wh-why yo-yo-you?" Through the tears rolling down my eyes, I could see Ms. Fabray crying too.

"Beth, as I'm assuming you know you're adopted." He paused to look at my answer. I nodded wanting him to continue. " Well Beth, when we were sophomores in high school, we had a baby, well Qui- Ms. Fabray had the baby, and well we had you. We're your parents, Beth." Now the walls were spinning faster, and they wouldn't stop.

Mr. Puckerman and Ms. Fabray yelling "Beth! Beth!" as they were running towards me was the last thing I heard until everything went black.

Thanks so much for reading! I will update soon! So should I continue with this story! Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Next Chapter(: HERE YOU GO! Hehe (:

Beth P.O.V

"Oh good honey, your up." I heard a lady say from across the room. _What happened? _I tried to remember, and the only thing I could recall was being in Principal Figgins' office with and Ms. Fabray. The memory seemed only like a silent film. I remembered their mouths moving and my trembling body sitting across from the with tears falling, but I wish there were captions to tell me what the hell we were talking about. Then the last moment I can remember was Mr. Puckerman and Ms. Fabray running over to me…than black.

Trying to find out where I was, I knew I was lying down so I was currently staring up at the sky blue ceiling with a picture of Cory and I taped onto it. _My room. _Looking up the picture, I could only feel sadness, would I ever be that happy again? My life was in pieces. I couldn't even imagine laughing, not even mention smiling, ever again.

Thankful that I wasn't in some strange place, I started to sit up slowly, only to see Ms. Fabray packing _my _clothes into _my _suitcases. _What the fuck does she think shes doing? Wait, what is she even doing here?, _I could only think. And it came back to me like a slap in the face. _Mom's dead. DEAD. And she left me with Ms. Fabray and Mr. Puckerman. And…and…they're my actual parents. _ To tell you the truth, I was sort of relieved to find out who my parents were. It made me feel guilty as hell, I shouldn't feel relieved or happy, my mom was dead and if, if I move in with my _real_ parents than I'm betraying my mom. I couldn't do that to her, I don't care if she left me with them, it's my life, and I can't do that too my mom.

"I'm not moving in with you." Ms. Fabray froze as she was folding my favorite shirt to put into my suitcase. She turned around to see my eyes staring right at hers. Her eyes almost looked scared of me. I bet I looked pretty damn pissed, because at this moment I was. She carefully walked over and took a seat at the other end of my bed, where my feet barely reached. From end to end, my king sized bed seemed way to close than it normally was. I only looked at Ms. Fabray to wait for her response. She took a breathe in and I could tell she was thinking about she was going to say. She knew she had to be very cautious about every word that came out of her mouth.

"Beth, I know how hard this must be for you. You lost Shelby, and know your going to move in with a couple of strangers you don't know."

"Could you please move on, I would not like to keep being told how much my life is screwed up right now."

She looked surprised at the tone of my voice, but I didn't want to keep hearing about how much my life sucks.

She nodded her head understandingly and kept talking. "Sorry. I just want you to know that Noah and I-." Noticing my questioning expression she explained, "Mr. Puckerman." I nodded. "Well, we don't want you to think we want to replace Shelby as your parents. She was a wonderful Mom, that's the reason we gave her up too her, because we knew she would be wonderful to you. Right now, I am not going to explain about my pregnancy and the adoption, because I know how much you are going through, but when you are ready to, just ask when you would like to know, okay sweetie? Also, I understand that you just met Noah and I, but your mom left it in her will that you are to be your legal guardians, I think she wanted us to get to know each other, alive or not. So, will you please come to live with us? We have an extra bedroom. It's a bit smaller than this, but it is a good size."

I instantly felt bad about saying that I wouldn't move in with her. Ms. Fabray was nice, and she didn't want harm. And I knew she was right, it was in Mom's will, I should respect that and move in with them. I knew I had to apologize, I hate apologizing.

"Sorry, for what I said, Ms. Fabray." I could only murmur, and with my head down staring into my lap I wasn't sure if she heard me. Apparently she did, because before I knew it Ms. Fabray had crawled up my bed and was sitting next to me. Her arm feel around me and I could only fall into her embrace.

"Never be sorry for that, I don't know how it feels for you right now, but I'm going to be here every step of the way. And honey, I know you just met me, and you did, but I've known you my whole life, and you're my daughter and will always be. I'm trying to say that even though you are my daughter, I'll always be your mother-"

_She won't always be my mother, Shelby is my mother! You can't replace her. How could she say that? _I wanted to say that but instead I started to cry. I couldn't understand how she could say that. She wasn't my mother when I got my first set of pompom's when I was five-years-old for Christmas or my mother when I sprained my ankle my freshman year during my first Cherrio's practice.

"Honey, you didn't let me finish. I'll always be your mother, _** but **_never like the one Shelby was. She was your mother for your whole life and I won't ever have the relationship like you did with her, but I want you to know that I _do _love you like she did to you. And I want to have a great relationship with you, I want to give you advice on boys, and help you with girl drama. I'm never going to replace Shelby and I never want you to forget her, but I would love if you would give me the chance to love you and accept me into your life, and to have a relationship with you."

I wasn't sure what to say. I could only let her arms wrap around me even more, and to just cry into her arms. The tears weren't about what she said anymore, they were because I wasn't sure what to do, and I knew Ms. Fabray could sense that too.

"Oh, and Beth?" I looked up at her face. How did I not notice this when I first met her? She looked exactly like me. She was absolutely beautiful. "You can call my Quinn." We both started to laugh, why? We both didn't know, but what we did know that it was a lot better than laughing.

Soon I got up and walked to my closet to start packing clothes. Ms. Fab- Quinn soon followed and we folded and packed away the last few pieces of clothing. About two hours later, you could only see the big pieces of furniture left in my room, waiting for the movers to get them. It didn't take as long as I thought to pack everything as I thought it would, because apparently Quinn had done a lot of the packing herself, before I woke up.

Quinn was waiting downstairs for me. She had let me have a few minutes to just be in my room for the last time. I looked at the empty bed. _Oh gosh. _I got embarrassed even thinking about it. _My birthday sleepover with Sweets and Emma in 8__th__ grade. That was the night I first confessed to liking Cory. Emma being the pushy person she was dared me to call him and to 'confess my love with him' as Emma put in during a hard core game of truth or dare. If sweets had asked me to do it, I would've easily told her no, but since it was Emma I had to. Out of us three Emma and I were the most similar and because of that we always had to up each other. To decline the dare Emma had for me would've made me looked like a chicken, and me being the person who cares about her reputation I accepted the challenge. The three of us sat on my bed in a circle with the phone in the middle on speaker. Kylie and Emma were about to burst with laughter, but before I dialed I made them promise not to laugh while I called or I wouldn't do it. During the first ring I remembered praying in my head that Cory wouldn't be home, but after that first right he picked up. I remember him saying hello, and me at that moment about to hang up, but I got the guts to do it. _

_ "Cory, um hi…it's Beth from school." I quickly spitted out. _

_ "Hey Beth" His voice sounded a lot happier than his first response._

_ "I love you." I said staring Emma right in the eye. I couldn't believe I had just said that. _

_ "Good." He had replied. I was so pissed, good? GOOD? Is that the only thing he could say? I would've loved anything else but a good, instead of that, even a sorry I don't like you. But, thankfully what he said next was music to my ears, and the start to our relationship now._

_ "I love you too" Cory said._

I smiled as I remembered that memory and the millions of others. I knew it was time to leave, and I took one good look at the white walls and the sky blue ceiling that were both soaked with memories. Turning around to go down stairs I knew I would have to make new memories with new people now. I never felt so scared in my life.

~There you go! A whole chapter in Beth's P.O.V.! (: Next chapter…she's moving in with Quinn and Noah! WOOHOO! Please review! XOXO


	13. Chapter 13

SO SO SO sorry for the long wait! Some much shit going on in my life, :p I now have doctor appts, like once a week

Here you go!

Puck P.O.V

I looked up at the clock for about the millionth time, and yet there was only a five minute difference from now and the first time I looked at it. All of a sudden the morning events flashed inside my head, and I was getting a little bit dizzy. After all these years of not seeing or having any communication with Beth, she is now living with us. It would be a complete and utter lie if I said that I wasn't happy about this, but I was. How could a father-me a father? I think I have to get use to that, but how could I not be happy to have my daughter living with us. I never wanted to give her up to adoption.

I can remember right after Quinn had given birth to Beth, we were looking at her through the glass window. I've never had seen such beauty in my life, well besides looking at Quinn. Beth was sleeping, when her mother had asked me the question I wanted to avoid, but I knew we had to deal with this.

"What do you want to do?" Quinn had asked me, with her eyes locked on Beth. I knew that we both wanted to keep her, we wanted to give her out unconditional love, we wanted to hold her and never let go, but we knew we couldn't. We couldn't keep her, because we loved her. A moment had passed before I answered, and I knew what the right answer was, but I couldn't say the words.

"Whatever you want." I replied still watching my daughter, knowing these would be the final moments I would have with her.

To Quinn, and I we both knew it was adoption, but we had no idea how to go about it. Who to give her too, how the process would work, and then those questions were put to rest when Shelby Corcoran came up next to us, staring at Beth with the same love we had for her.

All of a sudden the memories had stopped, and the front door had opened. I quickly stood up, and Quinn came in with a box, what must be some of Beth's stuff, seemed to be dragging her. I grabbed the box, which Quinn replied with a thankful smile and a sigh of relief.

"Everything is going to go in the guest—Beth's room." She told me, and than she returned back outside to the car to get some more boxes. Before I started towards Beth's room, Beth walked in carrying a box with what seemed like school things. She stopped right after she walked in, and looked at me with an expectant look.

"Oh, um , yeah follow me." I managed to get out with obvious nerves. Beth gave back a shy smile, and nodded. We than walked to her room, and I settled down the box I was carrying on to the bed that was in the far corner of the room. I turned around expecting her to be right behind me, but instead she was at the entrance of the bedroom. She looked around the room, and I could tell the reality of her new life had really took her back.

Beth P.O.V.

If anyone were to listen to my thoughts now must be thinking I am a spoiled brat, but I didn't want this. What I did want was my mother, my real mother, my **dead** mother. I wanted my old bedroom, and my house, my large house, and my life that I shared with my mom, and not these stupid people. I didn't want to live in this shack, and with these people who didn't want their only daughter. The comfort I was feeling with Quinn-er Ms. Fabray while in my bedroom, the feeling that things might be okay living with these two strangers, immediately turned into anger and frustration. These people had abandoned me, so why should I just come and live with them like everything was okay, when it wasn't. Nothing was okay, nothing would ever be okay.

"Beth, are you okay?" The question that came from Mr. Puckerman got me out of my thoughts. He was approaching me, and I could he wasn't sure what he or myself was doing. Before I knew what was happening, I turned around and ran out the front door, and soon enough tears were streaming down my face. Running down their driveway, I glanced towards the car and saw Ms. Fabray getting out another box from the car, but than dropping it when she saw me running, with no intention of stopping, from the house. My mind had disconnected with my body, because I kept running, and not had realized it with all the thoughts running through my head. Finally my leg's had slowed down, while my breathing had gotten heavier. I looked up and realized I had ran all the way to my house. I walked up slowly, out of breath, to the front door. I turned the knob and it was locked. It couldn't be, it was my house, it still is my house, I was just sleeping in here last night. I was talking with Mom in it, Mom was in it. Mom. I needed to open it, I had too. All of a sudden I heard a voice.

"Beth" It was mom. But wait she was dead, I couldn't tell if the voice was real or from my head, but at that moment I was such an emotional wreck I wasn't able to decide where it was coming from. All I knew was that whisper was Mom's, and I had to get in to that house. I kept trying to open the door, and soon I was throwing myself against the barrier that separated me from my mom inside. At last my body had given up and my body had fell to the floor. I could no longer control my body, and I was shivering and tears uncontrollably coming out of my eyes. I needed one thing, and that was my mom.


	14. Chapter 14

I know I haven't updated in so long. sorry!

Quinn P.O.V

_What was happening? Why had this day kept getting so complicated? _I couldn't help but think when I saw Beth run out of the house. She ran too quickly for me to see which way Beth had ran, but for the first time in my life I felt like a mother attempting (and apparently) to keep my daughter safe. I ran from the car, inside the house where I ran into Puck in the doorway.

"Puck! What happened?"

"I don't' know..we were..and then she ran…and.." Puck was almost in tears, breathing heavily through each attempted sentence. I have never seen him cry, except for when we gave up Beth.

"Baby, just breathe. We just need to find her okay?" One of had to stay calm, and seeing the look on my husband's face I knew I had to be the one. Have you ever felt like you were drowning in a pool surrounded by people not trying to help you. I felt like that at this moment. I had no idea where she could have gone, I didn't know her friends or if she had a boyfriend. But then there was only place I knew, and one place I knew Beth wanted to be.

"Get in the car. Let's go" I told Puck as I was already half way in the car.

We pulled up to the mansion that I guessed right where Beth would be. The blond-haired girl was sobbing in front of the front door looking as if she had no energy left. I wasn't sure if she would feel comfortable with me, and I wasn't sure if she liked me, but my mother's intuition rushed in and before I knew it was sitting next to Beth rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

"Beth it'll be okay." As the words came out of my mouth I immediately regretted them expecting a harsh response.

"No. It's not. My mother is dead. DEAD! And now I'm living with two people who didn't even want me. Tell me why I should want to have you?" Her impulsive reaction was spoken in between tired sobs.

"Beth, we wanted you. We loved you. But we couldn't give you what you needed. Look at the life Shelby gave you, how could two teenagers ever given you such an amazing life?"

The tears had slowed down that were streaming down her face and she turned around to face me.

There was a silent moment as we looked at each other, both lost with words. Her life wasn't where she expected it to be, and mine wasn't either. And thats when I realized that we are both going to have to adjust, because we hadn't planned this in our lives. We had to fight to be happy, and it would be a long fight.

"She said my name." Beth looked at me.

"What?"

"Mom, when I ran to the door. She said my name."

Beth… I'm sure you heard it" I cautiously continued "in your head, honey she's not here anymore."

I had not expected what came next, but Beth crushed into me, enwrapping me in her arms. The only thing I could do was just hug her back, like I've wanted to do for years. I turned my head around towards the car to see Puck standing near us on the front lawn. He gave me a smile, a relieved one. And I smiled back.

"Beth" I said as she started to pull away. "I'm not expecting you to be comfortable with whats happening, or like it. But I just want us to work as best as we can with what's going on. We'll get through it, okay?"

She gave me a small smile and nodded. We both helped each other up from the doorway and walked towards Puck and into the car.

"We'll go back here whenever you need to" Puck turned to Beth who was in the back seat. Puck started to drive away and from the mirror I could see Beth looking back at the house she wanted to so bad to be back in.


End file.
